Who Will Survive?
by lenapolando26
Summary: 24 people are stranded in a deserted island and only one will win one million dollars.
1. Piece of Cake

Note: this is just for fun. This is just based on survivor but I do not own Survivor. The characters are also fictional. I just made them.

24 contestants are selected to play this game for a million dollars. Here are some introduction for our contestants.

**Team mafia:**

Olivia - waitress

Mark - lawyer

Sarah - wrestler

John - gym instructor

Steven - therapist

Hayden - architect

Romario - realtor

Tammy - student

Helene - musician

Pablo - photographer

Denique - model

Siobhan - stay at home mom

* * *

**Team purple**

Daniel - carpenter

Vanessa - beauty queen

Sheila - psychologist

Tamara - swimmer

Ahmed - boxer

Paul - fireman

Sean - race car driver

Simone - hair stylist

Beatrice - dentist

Jeremy - pet shop owner

Darnell - cashier

Lyca - teacher

* * *

These contestants will fight to survive.

All contestants have made it to the beach and all of them are delighted to be in the island but Carl( the host) ruined the fun by saying that a challenge will be happening.

"Guys, are you ready for a challenge?" , Carl asked.

"yeeeeeahh", all contestants screamed.

"this challenge is a sumo. On my go, one member of each team will battle the one member of the opposing team, whoever gets their opponent outside of the circle will get a point. First team to get 6 points will win this" Carl showed them an apple. " with this apple you guys are safe from elimination because an apple a day keeps elimination away." Carl stated.

Paul said to Ahmed, " What a lame joke"

" Ok guys lets start with Sarah from team Mafia and Beatrice from team Purple.

"GO" Carl said

Sarah vs Beatrice. Sarah wins over Beatrice. 1-0

Pablo vs Daniel. Pablo pushes Daniel out of the circle. 2-0

Romario vs Ahmed. Ahmed easily beats Romario. 2-1

Steven vs Sean. Steven tickles Sean To earn a point. 3-1

Olivia vs Sheila. Olivia manages to earn a point. 4-1

Tammy vs Lyca. Tammy pulls Lyca's hair causing her to be disqualified. 4-2

John vs Jeremy. John pushed Jeremy out of the circle. 5-2

Helene vs Simone. Helene was so nervous that Simone easily beat her. 5-3

Hayden vs Darnell. An intense battle that lasts for 10 minutes But Hayden scores the last point causing Team Mafia the win. 6-3

Team Mafia wins THE APPLE. Team Mafia congratulations you guys are safe from the Tribal Council. Team Purple, one of you will be the first person voted out of Who Will Survive?. I will give you the rest of the day to think about it. See you later.

* * *

Team Mafia got to camp and they celebrated.

**Confessionals:**

" I dont know about this camp but I think this will be fun. We have two hot guys, Hayden and John and two beauties, Olivia and Helene." Siobhan said.

" whoooooo, Having " the apple" sure is fun and I cant wait to have some party here." Denique said.

"That challenge was just a piece of cake for me so if thats all you got, I can definitely take this home." john said.

* * *

Team Purple got to their camp devastated about their loss.

**Confessionals**

"ugghh, losing sucks and we have to decide whos gonna go home." Sheila said

"Im not used to this kind of setting, I used to be in malls and pageants doing my own thing but I dont like being here." Vanessa said.

* * *

Paul, Lyca, Sheila, Daniel and Ahmed are all talking to each other.

paul asked Ahmed, "So dude, who do you want to get rid of?"

"I dont know dude but we have to remove our weakest link and I dont think Vanessa can last long", Ahmed said.

"But we dont have the numbers, there are only 5 of us and we need seven." Lyca said.

"Ok, I'll go talk to someone interested with our plan" Paul said.

Paul walked off searching for people interested with their plan.

* * *

Beatrice, Simone and Tamara noticed the five of them strategizing while they were on the beach.

Tamara said, "why are they intensely talking like every time I look to them they started whispering"

"I scored a point so Im probably safe for tonight." Simone said

Sean joined the girls. " Hey ladies, I kinda want to work with you so lets vote off Vanessa, ok?" and then leaves them.

Tamara said, "I dont like his atttude."

* * *

Jeremy and Sean are just sitting and relaxing waiting for people to talk to them.

Sean said, "Dude, I think one of us will gonna be voted off tonight."

"we both lost in the challenge you know" Jeremy said.

"there are a lot of weaker people out there." Sean mentioned.

* * *

Darnell and Vanessa are in the forest.

"I think Im in trouble tonight because they think just because Im a beauty queen means that Im weak." Vanessa said.

Darnell replied, "Dont worry Im gonna ask the three girls out there to vote with us"

"But that wont make it we need 2 more people to control the votes." Vanessa said.

"You go to the girls and I'll go talk to Jeremy and Sean." Darnell said.

* * *

Darnell approached Jeremy and Sean, " Hey guys, do u want to join us?

Jeremy said, "Yeah, were waiting for somebody to approach us."

"Ok, Im Darnell and I think we should work together till the end." Darnell said.

"Sure, we can team up so who are you goin to vote for?" Sean asked.

Darnell said, "I think one of the girls from the five is good."

"What about Lyca?" Jeremy suggested.

"I'll go tell Vanessa and the others." , Darnell said as he walked off.

Jeremy told Sean, "I dont know about him, making deals till the end in this early on the game."

"Yeah, sounds dangerous." Sean stated.

* * *

Vanessa walks to the three girls on the beach.

"hey ladies", she said.

"Hi, so are you planning to go with us?, Tamara asked.

"Yeah, I've made an alliance with Darnell and Im kinda interested with strategizing with you guys." Vanessa said.

"We want that guy out tonight (points to Paul) though because he's rude. Do u know his name?" Simone asked.

Vanessa answered, "I think it Paul."

"Well, Paul is no gentleman. Beatrice said.

"ok, I'll go tell Darnell to vote him out. Vanessa said as she goes back to Darnell.

* * *

Paul walks to Sean and Jeremy.

"hey man what's up?" Jeremy asked.

"We want to invite you in our alliance and Im happy to tell you that you guys are the key to our success", Saul said.

Sean said, "We are happy to be a part of your alliance."

"No, OUR alliance. I think we should get rid of the beauty queen" sean said as he goes to back to his alliance.

"At least we play a huge role right now, we're the swing votes." Sean said to Jeremy.

* * *

Vanessa talks to darnell.

"I talked to the ladies and they told me that we should vote off Paul."

Darnell replied, "I dont agree with that, we need Paul for challenges. Can you call the three girls to come here and explain why we should keep Paul."

"ok" Vanessa answered.

The three girls arrived and Darnell said, " Right now, we have to win, we need strong guys like Paul. I know he's rude but we have to keep our team strong."

Beatrice replied, "Yeah, I think that voting off strong players very early in this game will be trouble for us so lets just vote for Lyca tonight.

"OK, i got to stick with majority." tamara answered.

* * *

**Confessionals:**

Tamara: Right now, I want to vote Paul but my alliance is telling me to vote for Lyca so i dont know who to vote for.

Sean: Being a swing vote is fun, Jeremy and I will decide who stays or who goes home.

Ahmed: I'm completely confident that we're gonna take control of this tribe.

* * *

**Tribal Council:**

Carl said, "It is time to vote, Lyca you're up."

Lyca: I'm voting you off tonight because I believe you don have the skills to play this game." (Vanessa)

Darnell: The five of you are dangerous so BYE! (Lyca)

Tamara: I dont like your attitude towards me. (Paul)

Jeremy: I have no idea if this is the right choice but I'm just playin my own game. (?)

Carl said, "I'll go tally the votes."

"If any of you has the immunity idol and you want to play it now is the right time to do so."

Everybody looking to each other and waiting.

"Nobody playin their idol? Once I reveal the votes, person with the highest amounts of vote will leave the tribal council mmediately. I'll read the votes"

First vote: Vanessa (one vote Vanessa)

Vanessa (2 votes Vanessa)

Lyca ( 1 vote Lyca 2 votes Vanessa)

Paul ( 1 vote Paul 1 vote Lyca 2 votes Vanessa)

Vanessa ( 3 votes Vanessa 1 vote Paul and Lyca )

Lyca ( 3 votes Vanessa 2 votes Lyca 1 vote Paul )

Lyca ( we're tied with 3 votes Vanessa and Lyca 1 vote for paul)

Lyca ( 4 votes Lyca 3 votes Vanessa 1 votte paul)

Vanessa ( were tied again 4 votes vanessa and Lyca)

Vanessa (5 votes vanessa 4 votes lyca)

Lyca (5 votes Lyca 5 votes Vanessa one vote left)

FIRST PERSON VOTED OUT OF "WHO WILL SURVIVE?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**LYCA**, need to give your torch..

" WHAT? ", Ahmed shokingly said

"Thanks guys" Vanessa thanked Sean and Jeremy.

Lyca was stunned by the vote

"Lyca, the team has spoken" , Carl said to Lyca.

" Well, first tribal council, first blindside cant wait to see what happens. Good night" Carl said as he leaves.

* * *

**Final Words:**

LYCA: " I cannot believe Im going home this early i shouldn't have trusted sean and Jeremy. It sucks.

Votes for Lyca - Vanessa, Darnell, Tamara, Simone, Sean, Jeremy and Beatrice

Votes for Vanessa - Paul, Lyca, Ahmed, Sheila and Daniel

**Next time on Who Will Survive?**

Tensions starting to escalate on Team Purple.

While on Team Mafia, Olivia and Hayden becomes a couple and threats as well.

Will Helene gets closer to John?

Tamara gets more mad to Paul?

Find out next on Who Will Survive?


	2. Getting Goosebumps

Previously on Who Will Survive?

24 people were given chance to fight for one million dollars and the title of Who Will Survive?

Team Mafia started strong and completely dominated the immunity challenge causing Team Purple to go to Tribal Council.

A division between Team Purple was created between the alliance of Ahmed, Paul, Sheila, Lyca and Daniel vs. the alliance of Darnell, Vanessa, Tamara, Beatrice and Simone.

Sean and Jeremy decided to join Darnell's alliance making Lyca the first person out of Who Will Survive?

* * *

**Night after Tribal Council**

Paul approached Sean and Jeremy.

"Dude, what was that all about? I thought you guys were with us? , Paul asked.

Jeremy replied, "We control our faith buddy so face it."

"But I thought we had an agreement." Paul replied.

Tamara heard the argument and decided to join them. " you know you need to settle down, we are playing this game and for you to come up here and scold them. you must be way out of your head."

Paul asked her, " Can you mind your own business?"

Ahmed decided to cut the argument, "Guys lets just stop this, we need to win the immunity challenge tomorrow, ok?"

Sean and Jeremy walked off. Tamara followed them and said, "Whatever."

Ahmed talked to Paul, "I know it's tough bro, our only hope right now is to find the hidden immunity idol."

Paul replied, "yeah, lets find it first thing in the morning."

Everybody in Team Purple decided to go to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Team Mafia**

Olivia cant sleep so she decided to walk down the beach. Hayden followed her. Olivia sat down on the sand and started to think.

"Hey are you alright?" Hayden asked her.

Olivia replied, "Yeah, I just cant sleep and I miss my teddy bear that I always hug every night."

"Well you can sleep beside me."

"No, Its just too awkward for me to sleep with somebody I dont know."

"Dont worry, I dont mind. Im Hayden by the way, in case you dont know my name."

"I'm Olivia. Pleasure to meet you.", Olivia said as she gets closer to Hayden.

" You too. So we can be great partners in this game."

"I know with a strong guy like you and a smart girl like me we can definitely win this game."

Hayden blushed because of the compliment.

Olivia said, "You know what lets just sleep now because I felt that Im with my teddy bear again." as she hugged Hayden.

* * *

**Morning at Team Mafia**

" Good Morning guys. Treemail has arrived." Helene shouted.

Team Mafia gathered in circle to listen to Helene. " Win today's challenge and you will survive another day plus comfort with your tribe.

"I wonder what the comfort means." Romario said.

"Maybe its some food or pilllows." Siobhan said.

Tammy asked everybody, "Have any of you seen Olivia and Hayden? They were missing."

"OLIVIAAA ! HAYDEEEN ! Where are you guys?" Mark shouted.

"Try checking the forest if they are in there."Pablo said

Sarah replied sarcatically, "Who would sleep in the forest?"

John answered, " I found them they were lying on the beach. Looks like Hayden had a steamy night with Olivia."

Olivia was awakened by the noise around her, " Geez, I wonder what happen."

" we need to get ready for the challenge. eh?" , Mark said.

" Is it that late already? " , Hayden said.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Team Purple**

The team also receive the same mail.

Darnell's alliance quickly regrouped and said, " When we go to tribal council tonight we all vote for the same person especially you Tamara I know you had some problems with Paul but we need his strength for challenges.

Tamara answered, "Im sorry I just cant stand him."

While the Ahmed's alliance proceed in finding the imunity idol.

Ahmed instructed the group, "ok, Sheila and Paul go search the beach while me and Daniel look for it in the forest.

All of them agreed.

Ahmed and Daniel didnt find anything in the forest.

Sheila found the idol but she didnt tell her alliance about it.

" I found the freaking idol now I need to keep this as a secret." Sheila said to herself.

* * *

**Challenge**

Team Mafia first entered together with "The Apple". Team Purple followed them.

Carl said, "Team Mafia get in your first look of the new Team purple, Lyca voted out at the last tribal council.

"I'll take "The Apple" guys ready for today's challenge?

"YES!"

"On my go, three members of your team will ride a boat and five other members will pull a rope to make the boat move. when the three member arrive at the platform, one member will dive down and pull some sticks in order to retrieve 8 rings. When you got all 8 rings you can head back and the final three members of your team will toss the rings into a pole. First team to shoot 3 rings wins immunity and addition to that, the winning team will also receive this: a camping supplies, you guys will get a tent, pillows, and blankets.

"Team Mafia, you have one extra member, who will not participate?"

" I will." Tammy said.

"Tammy, grab your spot on the bench."

"Alright, for Team Mafia, the divers we have Siobhan, Olivia and Helene, the pullers, Steven, Mark, Pablo, Sarah and Romario and the shooters, Hayden, John and Denique. For Team Purple, the divers we have Beatrice, Darnell and Sheila, the pullers, Paul, Sean, Daniel, Tamara and Simone and the shooters, Vanessa,Ahmed and Jeremy."

"Survivors, ready, GO!"

"Team Mafia and Team Purple off to a great start. We are neck in neck."

"Team Purple got to the platform first, Sheila will start to pull the sticks in order for the rings to float."

"Team Mafia now in the platform, Olivia is gonna dive down.

"Team Mafia got their first ring. Sheila is struggling.

"Sheila is gonna switch with Darnell."

"Olivia's doing a great job. Team Mafia now have their second and third ring. Olivia's gonna switch now. Helene in the water.

"Darnell is in this. Team Purple now have their first ring. Darnell is gonna switch now with Beatrice."

"Helene got their fourth ring. Beatrice got their second ring."

"Helene struggling with her breathing and is now gonna switch with Siobhan. Beatrice now has three rings."

"Beatrice is gonna switch with Sheila who struggle with her first try. Siobhan retrieve their fifth ring."

"Sheila now learning this challenge, she has her fourth ring. Siobhan now has her sixth and seventh ring and is now gonna switch with Olivia for the last ring."

"Olivia easily got the last ring while Sheila got her fifth ring."

"Team Mafia now going back to shore."

"Sheila worked the final three rings and now Team Purple is going back."

"Team Mafia now starting work those poles. John now trying to shoot the rings. He fails to shoot a ring."

"Hayden now working on it. He managed to toss one ring to a pole."

"Team Purple now working on the poles. Ahmed tried to toss those the rings. He scored two."

"Team Mafia are falling behind."

"Denique will now try to toss the ring. She manage to put one. Now we are neck and neck"

"Vanessa now for Team Purple. She falls short as she struggles with the rings."

"John will now toss the final ring. Will he make it?"

"And he does, Team Mafia wins "The Apple".

Carl congratulated Team Mafia, "Team Mafia congratulations, not only you win the camping supplies but also you will not attend tribal council."

"Whoooo!", Team Mafia shooted.

"As for you Team Purple, you will attend your second tribal council in a row. you have the afternoon to decide whos going home. See you later." Carl said.

* * *

**Team Mafia**

"Finally, we will be having a good night sleep but I think we're gonna take turns using the tent." , Denique said.

Mark replied, " OK, the tent is for two people only so whoever gets the tent will not get their pillows since all of us have pillows."

"I'm fine with that so who wants to go with who?" Romario asked.

"Me and Olivia will be partners, Hayden said.

"Denique and Helene will be together so as Tammy and Mark." Siobhan said.

"What about you Siobhan?", Romario asked.

"Well, do you have a partner?, Siobhan asked.

Romario replied, " I dont have a partner so its alright for me to stay with you."

"Pablo and I will sleep in the tent together." , Sarah said.

"So we are all settled now?" , Mark asked.

Steven replied, "Wait, I didnt get anybody to sleep with me."

"anyone of you doesnt have a partner?" Romario asked.

" It seems that nobody wants to sleep with me. Guess the tent will be mine only." , John said.

Siobhan said, "Hold on that's unfair, Steven doesn't have a partner yet."

"Oh, okay I guess I will be sleeping with that Steven guy over there." John said.

"Tonight, the pair that will sleep in the tent will be ... "Pablo and Sarah", Mark shouted.

"Really? Thank you." Sarah said with glee on her face.

Pablo said, "See you guys tommorow." as the two of them go to the tent.

The two of them began to chat with each other.

"So are you a part of any alliance yet?" Sarah asked Paolo.

Paolo answered, "No one approaches me and since we haven't been to tribal council nobody has the intention to build an alliance."

"You're right but what about me and you?"

"Sure, Im really close to Mark too so we can bring him in."\

"Great, Im a little bit sleepy though so lets sleep now. Good night Pablo."

"Good night Sarah."

**Confessionals:**

**Sarah: **Its a good thing that I build an alliance early on the game. Me and Paolo, we're not couples like Olivia and Hayden.2x

**John: **I will be sleeping with the guy that i haven't talk to since we got here. I wanted to sleep with Helene though but her bestfriend Denique got her first so I have no other choice.

**Steven: **I dont want to sleep with an arrogant man like John. I'd rather sleep with Siobhan or Sarah.

**Olivia: **Hayden and I, he is my closest ally right now so I completely trust him.

* * *

**Team Purple**

Ahmed and his alliance quickly regrouped.

Daniel was the first one to talk. "I think its clear that the reason we lost is because of Vanessa."

"Ahmed was doing good with the tossing and then here comes Vanessa." Paul replied.

Ahmed said, "Its an easy decision but theres only four of us vs seven of them. We have to convince two of them jump aboard with us."

Sheila smiled and said, "What if I told you we dont need to do that?"

Paul was confused so he asked Sheila, " What do u mean we dont need to do that?"

" I found the idol this morning so I need one of you to act and tell them that you are flipping and ask them who are they going to vote for, after that give us the name of the person they are gonna vote for and im gonna give that person the idol." Sheila confidently said.

"WOW! What a smart move. I can definitely do that." , Daniel said.

"Ok, Daniel is doing that and we will be voting for Vanessa tonight. Im getting goosebumps because that idea was so brilliant.". Ahmed said.

Daniel goes to Darnell's alliance.

In Darnell's alliance:

"Sheila struggled with the diving part so we dont need her" Simone said.

"Lets keep the strong guys because without them we cant beat them." Darnell said.

"Its an easy vote tonight, VOTE OFF SHEILA." , Tamara shouted.

Daniel arrived and talked to them. " Hey guys, hows it goin?"

Beatrice asked Daniel, "What are yu doing here? Are you not suppose to be on the other side?

Daniel replied, " Keep it a secret but Im gonna flip tonight and join you guys."

"Well, as long as you promise us that you will stay loyal you can count me in." Simone said.

"Thanks guys, so who are we voting off tonight? he asked.

"We are gonna vote for Sheila cause she's weak.", vanessa said.

"Ok." Daniel said as he walks off and secretly meet Sheila at the forest.

"So who are they going to vote for?, Sheila asked.

Daniel replied, " They told me that they're going to vote you out tonight."

"Why?"

"They told me that the reason is because you struggle with the rings so they want you out."

"But I got the last three rings, unlike Vanessa she did nothing for the tribe."

"Just play the idol for yourself." Daniel said.

"Sure." , Sheila agreed.

Meanwhile, Sean and Jeremy are talking to each other.

Sean said, " Vanessa screwed us again. What about voting her out tonight?"

" No, we should we go with the majority." Jeremy said.

"But we cant win with her in the team."

"Lets give her another chance and if she screws up the third time, she will be going home."

* * *

**Confessional**s

**Sheila: **I cant wait to make my move tonight. Those people are gonna pay.

**Darnell: **There is no way that Vanessa's going home tonight, its 7 vs 4.

**Jeremy: **Sean talked to me about voting Vanessa off but we need to be together.

* * *

**Tribal Council**

Carl said, "It is time to vote Paul, you're up."

**Ahmed: **You are so weak and completely worthless. Adios! ( Vanessa )

**Simone: **We dont need you anymore. Thanks for the memories ( Sheila)

" I'll go tally the votes." Carl said.

" If any of you has the hidden immunity idol and you want to play it now is the right time to do so."

Sheila stood up and said, " Its payback time, bitches. Im playing it for myself."

Simone rolled her eyes.

"According to the rules of Who Will Survive? if a person plays an idol no votes will count. This is indeed an idol. Sheila is immune for the votes. I'll go tally the votes."

"First vote Sheila... does not count

Sheila... does not count

Sheila ... that's three votes for Sheila none of them count

Sheila

Sheila

Sheila

Sheila 7 votes for Sheila, none of them. We still have no votes for anyone.

.

.

.

.

Vanessa 1 vote Vanessa

Vanessa 2 votes Vanessa

.

.

.

.

2nd person voted out of "Who Will Survive?" Vanessa, need to give me your torch.

Darnell was shocked.

Ahmed and Paul were laughing.

Tamara is pissed.

"Vanessa, the tribe has spoken."

"Team Purple, you guys need to work together as a team to win challenges. Grab your stuff, go home, good night."

* * *

**Final Words**

**Vanessa**: I know I'm going to be out early because Im weak in challenges but i had a great time with my team. Good luck to them.

Vanessa - Ahmed, Paul, Sheila and Daniel

Sheila - Darnell, Vanessa, Tamara, Simone, Sean, Jeremy and Beatrice.

* * *

**Next time on Who Will Survive?**

With the elimination of Vanessa, the alliance of Darnell begins to fall.

A new alliance will be form in Team Mafia.

And one hopeful will get evacuated after a severe injury.


End file.
